


Hmm

by WhatYearAreYouFrom



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatYearAreYouFrom/pseuds/WhatYearAreYouFrom





	Hmm

Fuckicty fuck fuck fuck, why do I always forget what I want to write as soon as I go to write it!!?!?!


End file.
